Scary little kids
by Meso the Hanyu
Summary: All the FMA characters, manga ones, are in preschool. See what happens. I might update. This is pure crack XD Rating might possibly change maybe.


Okay, you probably had something different in mind, Dani. I'll update when I can ^^ But it will be whenever I have writers block, most likely. This is pretty much crack, considering it's little FMA people. And I'm pretending they are all the same age ^^

Disclaimer: I no owny FMA-y. I do own a puppy named Dorochet though ^^

* * *

All the preschoolers were arriving.

Father and Dante saw off their seven children, who Dante walked in. While walking in, Envy and Greed got in an argument when Greed took Envy's pencil. Then Gluttony ate the only normal child there and Lust started laughing and Dante got pissed off.

Trisha arrived and dropped off Ed, Al and Winry who happily went inside, chatting about little kid stuff. Ed laughed when he saw Greed and Envy wrestling on the ground, screaming about a pencil.

Later on Riza and Roy were dropped off by their separate parents before meeting up to talk. Roy was wearing his jacket with the flames on it that he seemed to wear, even when it was to warm for a jacket. Riza had her water gun in her pocket, as usual.

Then Fu ninjaed himself on the roof, jumped down, put down Ling and Ranfan and then ninjaed himself away in the way that only Fu can 'cuse he's Fu.

Ling then grabbed Ranfan by the hand and dragged her inside.

They all went to their classroom and sat down. Al sat at a table the front and dragged Ed there with him… and Winry. Roy and Riza sat down at another table roughly in the front but to the left of the Elric's. Ling dragged Ranfan to the table to the right of Elric brothers whilst he babbled about waffles. The homunculi all were going to sit together except the table was to small. So instead Lust, Envy and Gluttony sat at one table while Pride, Sloth and Wrath sat at the table next to them. Greed sat alone because he was mad at Envy.

"Good morning children." Their teacher, Miss Becky said in a fakely super happy voice. "We have four new students today."

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Dorochet, Martel, Loa and Bido." Miss Becky said as the four children walked in. Bido quickly hid behind Loa, who was the tallest. Martel glared and Dorochet looked around curiously.

"Why don't you four go sit with Greed." Miss Becky cooed.

The four couldn't protest, so they silently made their way to where Greed sat alone and pulled up a few extra chairs.

While Miss Becky started talking about numbers Greed looked at the four new kids.

Dorochet noticed Greed studying them.

"Uh…hi?" he whispered, phrasing the statement like a question.

"Hi. Why are you guys here?" Greed asked.

"We had to." Martel said.

"Yeah, Mr. S said we had to." Bido chirped.

"Okay children, it's time for recess." Miss Becky said, wanting to get the runts off her hands for a while.

The children cheered and jumped from their chairs, lining up at the door like they had been taught.

Miss Becky ushered them outside. They screamed in happiness and went running.

Soon the children organized themselves.

"Let's play tag!" Edward suggested. The others quickly voiced their agreement.

"Not it!" they all yelled, but Ranfan yelled it last.

"Ranfan's it!" Ling grinned. The children took off running after establishing that the sidewalk was base. Ranfan waited until the count of ten and then ran off after the others.

She was quickly approaching Envy when he turned into a bird and flew out of tagging distance. Ranfan scowled and turned to run after Ed.

Ling was closer, but Ranfan didn't want to tag him.

Ling, being an idiot, ran right in front of her, purposely trying to get tagged. Ranfan didn't tag him.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Pride complained. They all began squabbling and it soon wound up with all of them fighting and wrestling one another, arguing about truth knows what.

"Children, your parents are here." Miss Becky called. All fighting disintegrated.

Ed stopped his fighting with Ranfan and went and peeled Gluttony off of Winry and dragged Al away from Wrath as they headed for their mothers car.

Roy and Riza had been tag team fighting Lust but dropped what they were doing to go find their parents.

Greed had been fighting with Envy with his new chimera friends backing him up. The chimeras said their goodbyes and ran off while Greed helped Envy off the ground.

Sloth and Pride had been fighting Ling, but Sloth had passed out and Pride hadn't heard Miss Becky. It took Wrath, Ranfan and Envy to get Pride to stop beating on Ling.

Ranfan and Ling went off to look for Fu on the roof while Wrath dragged Sloth to Dante and Father's minivan. And then Greed and Envy started yelling about the pencil again.

* * *

What did you think? Merry Christmas, Dani ^^

I know someone will comment about the pencil XD


End file.
